


Lavender and Gold

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Fluff, M/M, There's a baby, and sams a cutie, parent!sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes back from a solo hunt with an uh... surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



The sound of crying in the early hours of the morning was never a good sign in Sam and Dean’s experience. Crying either meant someone was in pain or dying, or it was a trap. The brothers didn’t like traps.

What really made Sam uneasy about the noise though was the way it was high pitched and breathy at times, and others a full blown wail. Sam nudged Dean with his elbow as they met outside Dean’s room, looking towards the kitchen with suspicion etched on their faces. Crying  _ outside  _ the Bunker was bad, but inside? Even worse. Dean nodded before Sam rounded the corner first, gun cocked and ready to be met with -- Gabriel?

 “Gabriel? What the hell, you said last time you called that you were in Iowa because of the demons!” Sam didn’t mean to raise his voice at the end, he really didn’t, but at the same time he’d been worried  _ sick  _ about Gabriel for the past three days because he hadn’t been responding to his prayers. Gabriel versus one demon was one thing, Gabriel versus a  _ swarm?  _ Before Sam could demand an answer, worry that Gabriel was possessed, and it wasn’t  _ his  _ archangel that’d come home but a monster, Gabriel turned to them, a baby cradled in his arms and a glint in his eyes. A glint that screamed  _...forgive me?  _

 “I was in Iowa dumbass, and yeah, there was a demon horde, I sent ‘em right back where they belong, piece of cake. But then I found the  _ reason  _ why they were there and it was this bundle of noise.” He huffed a little as the baby’s cries dulled into hiccups, her bright brown eyes finding Sam. She blinked a few more tear from her eye before reaching out for Sam, tiny fists grasping on the thin air as she tried to reach him. “And she wants you, course, not me, the one who’s kept her fed and watered as I made my way back here. Had to shut off Angel Radio to stay under the radar and fly short distances at a time. S’why I wasn’t back earlier.”

Sam stood there unmoving for a second as he regarded the baby in the Archangel’s arms.

 “What did they want with her? She’s just a  _ baby, _ oh god they’re not gonna start possessing children like Lilith did are they?” He asked as he handed Dean his gun, crossing the room in a few long strides to take the girl from Gabriel, a happy gurgle leaving the baby’s throat as she settled herself comfortably against Sam’s chest, hand tightening in his pyjama shirt. Gabriel raised a hand and pressed between her shoulder blades gently, Sam’s jaw dropping as he saw 4 lavender wings dusted with white unfurl from her back. 

 “Baby angel. Rare. One in about… twenty million. Especially on  _ Earth. _ Hence why-”

 “Hence why all the hell scum wanted her.” Dean chimed in, putting both guns down. “So what do we do with it?” He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows when neither of the other man answered him. 

 “Well you could do up your dressing gown for one.” Gabriel quipped, pointing at Dean’s crotch. The older Winchester cursed loudly, earning him a staunch glare from Sam about swearing in the same room as the baby as he turned away to do up the grey robe.

*

Sam had research to do, but the baby angel refused to let go of his shirt when he tried to hand her over to Gabriel so he could read in peace. Instead he just let her sit in his lap as he turned the pages of the book on the table, noting down a note here and there about the  _ proper  _ way to draw an angel repelling sigil. He ran a slow hand over the baby’s head, fingers catching in the soft curls that hung around her shoulders. As he kept reading she giggled at something, arms reaching over the one he had protectively wrapped around her waist, trying to catch something. 

 “What you trying to get there princess?” He muttered, not looking until the giggles subsided into a sort of muffled humming. When he  _ did  _ look however he laughed at the way she had a mouthful of golden feathers. The golden feathers didn’t stop however, they just carried on over to the sofa on the other side of the room where Gabriel was lounging on the sofa. 

 “She’s teething, decided you wouldn’t want her chewing on your arm like she was about to.” Sam nodded in silent thanks at him, turning back to the book when seconds later he was disturbed again as the baby squirmed in his lap, grabbing at Gabriel’s feathers and trying to get over to him. Gabriel’s other win came round and he lifted her up in a pile of feathers, drawing her across the room and setting her down in his lap, winking at Sam as he did. 

 “Cheers Gabe.”

 “No worries sugar.”

*

Baby angels were, as it turned out, heavy sleepers. Her lavender wins splayed out, Mary as they’d decided to name her, sucked her thumb peacefully, asleep in the bed that Gabriel had snapped up for her. 

 “What do we do with her?” Sam asked as Gabriel tiptoes backwards out of the room, closing the door so they could speak normally.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, do we keep her here, in the Bunker? Do you take her back to Heaven at some point? How are we gonna do this?” He waved his hand at the door a little as if he really needed to demonstrate more who he was talking about. Gabriel’s hand came up, catching Sam’s, their fingers linking together simply by sensory memory. 

 “Bunker is the best bet. I can keep her safe here. You and Dean, you don’t need to worry about her or anything, I’ll be her Guardian and I’ll make sure she’s taken care o--”

 “What if I… I  _ want  _ to help you?” Sam swallowed softly as he let their joined hands fall, making it easier for him to pull Gabriel closer, free hand coming up to cup Gabriel’s cheek. “I mean I never thought that after Jess I was gonna fall in love again, let alone have a shot at being a parent. That… it only seemed like a future option when I had a GPA and a girlfriend who I was set on marrying at some point. But now I have a brother, an angel and an  _ archangel _ who I am very,” he paused to dip his head, brushing his lips to Gabriel’s, “Very much in love with. If.... sure she’s an angel, but so are you. This to me is like a second chance at a life I never thought I’d get to lead.”

Gabriel blinked in shock for a second before beaming up at Sam, standing on tiptoes so they could kiss Sam again. 

 “Samazing if you wanna help look after Mary I am  _ not  _ going to complain, not in the slightest. Not at all. In fact? I’d be pretty damn glad to not be the only one responsible for her.  _ Especially  _ when she learns to fly.” Sam laughed, arm wrapping around Gabriel’s waist and pulling the archangel against his chest, kissing the mess of golden hair on his head.  

*

Course, two weeks later Dean came home from grocery shopping, grumbling under his breath about the way  the new parents were slacking off and were probably just sitting at the table whilst the baby slept. Once he’d put the bags down he headed into the main room to sit down and relax when he stopped and smiled. Sam was laid across the sofa, Gabriel tucked against his chest, and he tiny fledgling angel wedged in against them, all three covered in glitter, confetti and what  _ looked like  _ cake. He sighed softly as he watched the three for a few more seconds before switching off the light and leaving the three of them tos sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> EY SO I WANTED TO WRITE JANI A THING AND I DID AND YEah have this


End file.
